


A Ripple Effect

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dursleys are scared of Harry Potter, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Harry Potter, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: The war is over and the light side has won. But The world is in tatters. Everyone blames Albus Dumbledore for it so Albus decides to go back in the past & change everything for better. His plan backfires on him and he ends up making things infinitely complicated. Time travel, 5 year old HD in some chap. Severitus, SS/SB. Dark Harry. HP/DM (Slash) Terrified Dursleys.





	1. The Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

_**Chapter-1** _

_**The Time turner** _

Albus

We won the battle but the cost - the cost is huge. Seated beside the window, I stare at the clear sky. Fawkes is perched atop the window sill. Some are celebrating and some are grieving. The percentage of the latter is higher than the former. Just a few minutes ago, I was accused by Harry and Draco of being responsible for the death and pain this battle left in it's wake. They said that I have blood on my hands.

I argued that I never intended to sacrifice Harry's childhood or Severus's entire life in the name of this war. They said that I brought Severus to the brink of death and that too after we finally succeeded. Most of all they accuse me of leading to this, of not doing anything although I was suspicious that Tom would eventually become a dark wizard. 

They feel that everyone is a chess piece to me. They think that all I care about is the greater good.

The greater Good.

I have never used these days in my entire life. Gellert was the one who did. They think that even though the war is over, the slytherins are still fighting because I never supported them, because I encouraged the prejudice against them.

They do not seek the truth. I never knew that Petunia hated Lily so much. Aberforth despises me as well but he would never treat my child so horribly if I had one. I would never have left Harry with them if I had known. What could I possibly gain by ruining a child's life?

There is no point of destroying a dark lord by creating another. The chances that Harry might have walked on Tom's path were quite high. Thank Merlin for Draco Malfoy that it didn't happen.

They think that I should have left him with Severus. They say that it would have done both Harry and Severus some good. Remus Lupin says that he would eventually have proposed Severus and Harry would have had a family.

They say that I should have fought harder to prove Sirius innocent. Apparently, I am responsible for Sirius's insanity. He never recovered from the horrors of Azkaban. They think that I engineered everything, that I could have protected Potters but I didn't. Their eyes accuse me and I am compelled to sit and think back. They are wrong in so many things and right in so many others.

I should have accepted Lucius's request. I should have found a magical family for Harry but I never wanted the Potters or anyone else to die. I did not want Severus to become a spy. Severus needed a purpose and I didn't think that he could care for Harry. Remus Lupin was in mourning as well. Sirius was in Azkaban. I should have visited but I wanted Harry to have a peaceful childhood. I wanted him to stay away from all the machinations of the ministry. I had never thought that Petunia would allow her family to abuse Harry like this.

But, now I know that I was wrong. I denied him his magical heritage. I can't help but think if my choices and decisions led to this day. The war is over but one-quarter of Hogwarts is still fighting for their survival. I can't help but stare helplessly as three quarters of Hogwarts glares at the Slytherins. They set traps for them. They do not even spare the first years. I have tried everything and so have the teachers. I wish Severus was here. I miss his strictness and the ability to intimidate and keep children in line. I want to go and ask Lucius to teach. He is like Severus in so many respects and I know that he would be able to return some modicum of normalcy in this place. But he is Azkaban and not even my influence can save him not. I can't help but feel that Tom has won after all.

_One day you will need this Albus... This is my gift to you and my apology... and an evidence that I loved you and that I still do... this is my invention... the very first time turner... it can't be recreated and the science shall die with me... Use it well... and don't forget me..._

I remember Gellert's last words. He had requested my presence a few years back. He had been taking his last breaths in Azkaban and he told me the location of this time turner, the only one of the kind. I found it and hid it in my vault. The gift that he gave to me is priceless. I know that I can't bring him back to life. Some things must run their course.

I don't know where the time turner will take me. I don't get to decide the time. I studied it extensively when I found it and realized that the time turner can sense the user's intentions and would take me to the time where I can best achieve what I want to.

There is always a price to pay if we change the past. I know that but I am willing to pay the price. I know what it will be. Tom will come back to life and it will become twice as difficult as it was to destroy him.

I can just hope that we will be able to defeat him once again. I found out another thing about the device.

The people whose life I will be directly affecting will not lose their memories of this time. This means that I will have to tell them about his eventually. I am prepared for that because I can't bear the way the kids look at me, most of all Slytherins, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

I stand up and nod towards Fawkes. She brushes her feathers on the lock of the drawer and it opens, revealing the time turner.

Even if I can't save him, I can still meet him and tell him that I never forgot what he had, that a lifetime was not enough for me to move on.

They think that I don't know the meaning of love. Oh! How wrong they are!

Fawkes eyes are wise and knowing when they look at me. She is a Phoenix and is timeless. Even I have not been able to uncover the mystery of Phoenixes. She flies over and sits on my shoulder as I pick up the time turner.

I want to start with changing Harry's childhood and accepting Lucius's request so I think about it. Fawkes trills loudly and I feel strong wind blowing all around me. When I open my eyes, I find myself in my office and wonder whether the device did not work at all. I search for the calendar and sigh in relief when I realize that it is 31st July 1985, which means that Harry is five years old. I find myself wondering why did the time turner not decide to bring me four years earlier when I had dropped Harry on the doorstep of Dursleys.

But thinking is futile. I blink when someone clears his throat and look at my guest.

Oh! I remember now... 31st July 1985 was the date when Lucius had come to apply for the position of DADA at Hogwarts.

"Lucius, my dear boy." I whisper before smiling over my spectacles. Lucius's jaw drops in shock and his eyes shoot open. I have never seen him look so bewildered and enjoy the expression on the man who never loses his composure at all.

This is the moment when I realize that I have never been polite to Lucius, not like I was to James and his friends or the gryffindors in general.

 _Well, it's time to change that._ I think and speak in a very kind voice, "Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, my boy?"

XXXX

Please review


	2. Unexpected Answers

A/N: POVs will change. You will read Draco's, Harry's, Severus's and Albus's POV primarily. Occasionally, I might put Remus's and Sirius's POV too.

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Unexpected Answers_ **

Lucius is still gaping at me and I smile a little before speaking, "Lucius."

Finally the blonde blinks and starts speaking, "I wanted to apply for the position of DADA. I have more then enough knowledge and will like to impart it to the students."

I know that Lucius is expecting me to deny his request and so I look at him for a few minutes, already knowing that his intentions are not wrong. Years of experience have told me that Slytherins never display their emotions openly unless they feel that the other would believe them. So I simply nod and start, "Very well Lucius. I will get teacher's quarter ready for you. It will have rooms for Narcissa and Draco as well. Tell me when you decide the curriculum. I would like to know your schedule as well. You may attend the meeting that I usually have with other teachers. We discuss the syllabus and schedule or you may show it personally to me. I would like to ask something, though just so I that I know that I am reading you correctly. "

Lucius is gaping again and keeps on gaping at me for the next few minutes, after which he finally blinks and composes himself.

"Of Course headmaster and I would like to attend the meeting. Please owl the day and timings to me." Lucius drawls and I continue, surprised that he wishes to attend the meeting, "If Tom returns in future, will you support him or will you support us."

I wait for his answer, expecting him to say that he would support the winning side but Lucius surprises me. He stares at me for a few moments and sighs, "I would support the order headmaster, no matter what. I don't support his methods or his reasons for hurting so many human beings. I had never believed in this. I had wanted the Muggleborns and halfbloods to be educated before entering our world. I had never desired to eliminate them. He misled me and several others. For instance, he manipulated Severus into following him. I despised him for that and will always do. Severus was the only friend I had. I do not even know Severus anymore."

I am shocked to hear this, though I don't let it come on my face. Perhaps I was really wrong. Perhaps this is in fact a right decision. Lucius's knowledge could do wonders for students. This would also change their thinking about Slytherins and they would not be forced to join the dark lord.

For the first time, I am forced to accept that I had been wrong and it's not a good feeling. I want to make excuses for myself but there are none. I can just stare at the man in front of me. He is looking respectfully at me. He is not the man who fought as Tom's right hand man in front of me in the last battle.

He is a father who is genuinely concerned for his son. He is a husband who loves his wife. Perhaps the fact that Draco became a death eater because of him turned him insane in his time. He won't have been happy to see the mark on his son's forearm. I know how proud Lucius Malfoy is and I know that Draco loves his parents. Why would any father want to lead his son towards the path of destruction.

So I nod, having accepted that I did indeed make a mistake and I am glad that I have corrected it.

"Do encourage Draco to befriend others. I think he would like the Weasley twins." I say softly because I don't want to ruin the delicate balance between us now. I don't want Lucius to turn towards the path that would lead to the destruction of his family. I don't want to have blood on my hands.

Lucius looks at me, his eyes cold before asking, "Is this a warning or Is this a condition?"

I shake my head and answer firmly, "No, of course not. It's your choice but it would do him good if he does. I just don't want him to grow into a compassionate and a patient man. I want him to know the value of money and the value of relations as well. I want him to know that you have worked hard to create the wealth he is enjoying. I want him to know that you are shifting towards teaching because you chose to and that he can make his choices as well. I want him to know and understand all his choices. Tom might return and he might try to manipulate Draco and I don't that for any child at all."

I wait for Lucius's reaction. His cold eyes are studying mine. They are boring into mine and Severus's words flitter in my mind.

_If you win Lucius's respect, he would do anything to protect you. If you try to manipulate him, he would never think twice before destroying you._

Finally Lucius's eyes soften and he lowers his eyes. I freeze when he places his wand in front of me and leans back in his chair because I know that Lucius never lets his wand go off his hand. When Lucius looks at me, his eyes hold respect and I sigh mentally in relief. He nods after a couple of minutes and speaks, "All right. I will talk to Draco and Arthur Weasley as well. If that is all..." He trails off and I nod gracefully before replying, "Of course. Have a good day. Pay my regards to Narcissa and little Draco. Do bring him to meet me sometime ."

He looks at me in surprise before blinking and turning around to leave.

 _Well, that was interesting._   _I_ think and stand up to pay a visit to my favourite potions master and little Harry Potter. 

XXXX

"I was completely stunned when he agreed, Narcissa. I mean I was completely confident that he would deny. I was ready with my following words as well. But he went on and said that I must prepare my schedule and that he will give teacher's quarters where you and Draco can live as well, if you wish. I kept on staring at him for a few minutes." Father says and I look at him.

Father looks happy since he has returned from Hogwarts. He picked me up and cuddled me. I was stunned because father says that Malfoys don't cuddle. He played quidditch with me and told me that he loves flying though he always told me that quidditch is useless. I just have a starter's broom right now. Father says that I am too small yet. He does not agree even if I pout.

Father brought these books for me. They are muggle story books and I was surprised when he told me that they are good. I have never seen father so happy. I look back into my book pretending to read. I want to listen though I don't understand anything at all. I am curious as to why father is behaving weirdly.

Just yesterday father said that he can't spend time with me because he is too busy and today he won't let me leave at all.

"I am as surprised as you are Lucius. I mean, I always thought that he would never give that position to any slytherin." Mother says and I blurt out, "What position mother?"

My eyes shoot open and I cover my mouth. Father hates it when I interrupt. Now he would be so angry. I can just imagine him pulling my ears and telling me that I must not interrupt them.

"Draco. You naughty boy. I thought you were reading." I turn my eyes towards the book, sweating and terrified. I hate it when father is angry with me. He will be so angry.

"Draco, come here. I will tell you." Father says instead and the book falls from my hand. I stare at father in shock. He is smiling and so is mother. They never smile like this.

Never.

"Come here Draco." Father says and spreads his arms wide to welcome me. I can do nothing except stare.

"Sweetheart." Mother cooes at me. She cooes and my mouth falls open. She never addresses me this way in front of father and father is smiling at her words.

I shake my head to get over the surprise and walk towards father. I stand in front of him and he scoops me up in his arms and places me on his lap. Then he kisses my cheeks and I can't help but hug him. Then mother hugs both of us and my eyes sting. Stupid tears.

They back off after a few minutes and father says, "Defence against the Dark arts position Draco. I applied for teaching it and got selected."

I am amazed and nod before walking towards mother. She picks me in her arms and I close my eyes, my arms around her. It has been a long day and I am tired.

"I wonder how will he convince the board Narcissa. I wonder how Weasley will take my letter. He has never liked me much. I think Dumbledore was right..." are the last words I hear father say before I succumb to tiredness and fall asleep, wondering why father would talk to any Weasley at all.

XXXX

Please review.

Summary of next chapter: Severus's and Harry's POV next.


	3. A hope

_**Chapter-3** _   
_**A hope** _

Harry

"Awwww, Potter, stop running now. You knows you can't outrun your big cousin." I hear and run as fast I can. I can almost imagine Dudley and his friends throwing punch after punch at me. It hurts so much. Aunt Petunia says she would love me if I let Dudley play with me. But I don't think that this is called playing. I am pretty sure that this is called bullying. I am tired of running and Dudley won't stop bullying me.

"Potter stop." Dudley yells at me and I peak back at him before increasing my pace and run into someone. He has big legs and is wearing funny clothes. I don't even look at his face. I just go and hide behind his legs. I hate being smaller then other kids my age but I can't help it. Aunt Petunia says that only good boys deserve food and that I am not a good boy.

I close my eyes and count till ten. Maybe Dudley will get scared of the funnily dressed man and leave me alone. When I open my eyes I realize that he has indeed ran away. That is the moment when I look up. My mouth opens in utter shock when I see him. He is having a long white beard and is wearing a pointed hat and is wearing round glasses. His clothes are funny and I just stare. His eyes are blue and kind though so I think that I don't need to be afraid of him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Won't you take me to your home." He says and I stare.

I blink and shake my head then close my eyes tightly. Maybe I am dreaming him. Aunt Petunia says that magic does not exist. When I open my eyes, I find him standing in front of me. He is smiling kindly at me.

"Magic does not exist." I say and shake my head but he kneels down in front of me and speaks, "It does exist Harry and I think you know it."

I don't say anything and just stare at him.

"You look just your father, though your eyes are just like your mother's. They were good people, you know." He says and I can just stare at him.

"Aunt Petunia says that they were drunks and that they had an accident and got themselves killed." I say and he shakes his head. His blue eyes are sad now. They are not twinkling anymore and Harry wants them to twinkle again.

"They were heroes Harry and they died protecting you." He says and I am about to say something but then out of nowhere, a bird appears. It is not a normal bird. In fact, it is the most beautiful bird I have ever seen. It is red in colour and it flies towards me and sits on my shoulders. I look at it and the bird looks back at me. It's eyes are intelligent and I ask the man, "What is it called? It's so beautiful."

"She is called a phoenix Harry and she has never behaved like this with anyone except me. I think she wants to be your friend." He says and his eyes twinkle again. I look at my feet and mumble, "Aunt Petunia says that I don't deserve friends."

"Does she? What else does she say?" The man asks and I peak at him. His tone had been angry but when I look at him, he is smiling at me. I look at my feet again before mumbling, "She says I am a bad boy and that I am forbidden from making friends. Dudley chases them away."

"That's going to change now onwards, Harry. Her name is Fawkes and now she is your friend as well. The only other friend she has is me, you know. Treat her well and she will never leave you alone." He says and I look at the beautiful bird in wonder. I stroke her feathers and she trills.

"Now we must hurry towards your home Harry. You see I have to teach a lesson to your relatives." He says and his voice is angry again. This time when I look at him, I can see fury in his eyes. He is looking at me and yet he isn't. His eyes are far away.

"What shall I call you sir?" I ask and he says, "While at Hogwarts, you may call me Headmaster Dumbledore and in private, you can call me Uncle Albus."

He places a hand on my head and I flinch because Uncle Vernon only touches my head to back hand me but he doesn't. He pats my head and kisses my forehead, murmuring, "You are a very good boy Harry. Always remember this. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." My eyes shine with tears. No one has ever kissed me at all. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon only ever scold and beat me up.

Fawkes brushes her feathers on my neck and I chuckle, mumbling, "It tickles." I look at him- at Uncle Albus and he is looking at me with shining eyes as well. No one looks at me like this and I am confused as to why he is looking like this at me. A tear trickles down his cheek and I tip toe to wipe it away. He is a good man and I don't want him to cry. He hugs me and I wrap my small arms around him.

"Don't cry, Unc- Uncle Albus." I say and smile because it feels good to have an uncle who kisses my forehead and hugs me.

Fawkes trills and finally Uncle Albus gets up. He wipes his eyes once and holds my hands in his. His are bigger than mine and for the first time I feel that someone cares for me.

I am utterly confused when suddenly I get a weird feeling in my stomach and my mouth opens in shock when we disappear and very suddenly appear in front of my door.

"Come Harry. Let's go." He says and rings the bell.

As expected, aunt Petunia opens the door and then she shrieks at him, "You- you freak. You promised that you won't come if we take care of him."

For a moment, I think that he is going to answer but then he doesn't and we walk inside, my hand in his. Uncle Vernon glares at me angrily and I tremble. I don't want him to beat me. Then, very suddenly, Fawkes appears on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck. It calms me down and I sit beside Uncle Albus silently.

"You didn't take care of him. You starved him and shoved him off in a small cupboard. You lied to me. You deceived me Petunia." He says and I stare at him. Aunt Petunia is white now and so is Uncle Vernon. They are sitting across from us, their backs rigid and straight.

"You told me that you would treat him like your second son if I don't interfere. I just wanted a good and peacefull life for him before he has to face all the interference in the Wizarding world. You promised me that he will know about magic. You promised that you would gift him the books of magic that I sent to you. I sent a beginners broom as well. What did you do with it. I sent a self explanatory kit as well. Where are they?" He speaks coldly and his eyes are furious, no they are beyond furious now.

"I burn- burned them." Aunt Petunia says and I stare at her. She continues in a frightened voice now, "I wanted to make him pay for what his mother did to me."

"What was it that she did to you, except being a witch. You abandoned her Petunia and you called her names." He says and his voice is not loud but it is dangerous and the temperature of the room is not normal now. It is cold and I shiver.

I almost jump in surprise when Fawkes trills angrily. She is looking at his relatives as well now and I feel warm inside. I have a friend and she cares for me. I stroke her feathers and smile at her. She looks at me with sad eyes. I feel that she is sad so I smile at her. I don't want my friend to be sad. She trills again and this time her voice is melodious.

"You won't realize it today but one day you will. When you will have to face the consequences of your sins. I gave you a chance to redeem yourself but you deceived me. You think that you have deceived only me. You have deceived yourself and your son as well. He will grow knowing that magic is bad and his daughter will be magical. I wish you good luck trying to convince him otherwise then. Everything will come in front of you, everything you did to Harry. I am not cursing you. I am telling you that this will happen." He whispers calmly now and Uncle Vernon face becomes very pale at his words.

"But his mother told Petunia that you are not seer." Uncle Vernon says and for the first time, his voice is frightened.

"My great grandmother was and I have a very strong intuition. Mark my words, I will be here, twenty six years from now when your granddaughter will be eleven and she will not be different from Harry at all. In fact, I have a feeling that her confidence will be lower than Harry's." His voice is angry and so are his words and I hold his forearm and murmur, "No, Headmaster Albus, it's not her fault. Don't say so."

Everyone except Headmaster stares at me in shock, even Fawkes. She trills angrily and I shake my head, "It's okay. I don't want to punish a baby who is not even born."

Uncle Albus sighs and pats my head again, whispering, "You are a very wonderful boy Harry and now I am going to take you away from here."

"Wait. Headmaster. Please listen to me." Aunt Petunia murmurs frantically. Her eyes are frightened and I am stunned.

"I- I am sorry." She says and Uncle Vernon echoes her words, "I am sorry too. Please give us another chance. We will try to raise him and Dudley-"

I hold Uncle Albus's hand tightly and shake my head, "No no no no. Please take me with you."

He looks at me with soft eyes and murmurs, "I am taking you to your mother's best friend Harry and he is not well right now. He is mourning. He committed a mistake Harry and he blames himself for Lily's death. He is angry and -"

"Is he as bad as them?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Not at all. If you take care of him, he will come out of his deep mourning. He is a very good man Harry. He was manipulated by a very bad man. He is the only one I trust right now. You will meet others as well, others who were friends with your parents and I will visit you daily."

"Please wait. Give us a last chance. You can't condemn my grandchild to that fate. Please it's not her fault. She is not even born yet." Aunt Petunia speaks and I look at her.

"We will do anything. Please." Uncle Vernon says and they look ashamed of themselves. They are avoiding my eyes now.

"No. I can't. I can't have any more blood in my hands and that's what will happen if I let him stay here. I can't trust you anymore." Uncle Albus says and looks at me before speaking kindly, "Go and pack things that you will need Harry. Rest we will purchase."

I stand up and walk towards the stair. Dudley is looking with wide eyes at me. We are just a few feet away from others and I don't know why but I stop. I walk towards him and mumble, looking at my shoes, "Ressica will become your friend if you loose your tummy. She told me that she thinks that you are lazy and fat and a bully." Then I run towards my room at top speed.

"Potter, wait." He says and I look around. He is in front of me now, on a lower stair and looks awkwardly at me before mumbling, "You are leaving."

"Yes." I murmur and he replies, "Will you write?"

I can't promise him so I look at Uncle Albus. He smiles at me and I know that I can write to him from my new home.

"Yes, I will." I whisper and he looks at me in wonder before sticking his hand awkwardly towards me. I think about it for a moment and then shake it. Fawkes lands on my shoulder again and I peak at Uncle Albus. He is smiling at me and I can see that he is proud of me.

My uncle is looking pointedly away though my aunt is looking at me with amazed eyes. I smile at Uncle Albus again and walk towards my cupboard. I only have a few things. It takes a few minutes to take them. I only have a few storybooks which I give to Uncle Albus and he shrinks them. I am amazed and wonder when I will be able to do it as well. Aunt called it freaky when I did these things and I wonder what they call themselves because I am quite sure that we are not freaks.

Uncle Albus takes my hands in his and we disappear again. This time, I am prepared for the weird feeling and hold Uncle's hand tightly. In a minute, we land in front of a big palace. Fawkes trills on my shoulder and I stare at the palace in awe.

"Whose palace is this?" I ask and Uncle Albus just chuckles, "This is Prince Manor Harry. Your mother's best friend's name is Severus Snape."

XXXX

Please review


	4. Severus Snape

**_Chapter-4_ **

**_Severus Snape_ **

Severus

I am currently sitting on a couch in front of my fireplace, gazing at it and drowning myself in my scotch. All I am left with is my scotch. I have gotten Lily killed and Lupin despises me. The monthly vials of wolfsbane have been returning to me for the past one year now and I wonder how he handles the transformation without them. It must take a toll on him.

Lupin has always been a sentimental idiot but I wish he would have been prudent enough to not play with his own health. He was the only one who had treated me like a fellow human being. He was also the only one apart from Lucius who could have an intellectual conversation with me. Four years have passed since her death but nothing has changed.

Same mansion. Same scotch. Same couch. Same me. Albus visits me some times and nags me to teach students. I refuse because I don't think that a person like me can be entrusted with such a responsibility. Lucius visits me too. He tries to coax me into talking to him and I ignore his attempts. The stupid man has made me Draco's godfather. I don't understand how he can be so stupid.

A soft knock on the door brings me out of my musings and I mutter, "Billy, go and check the door."

I levitate my glass on the table reluctantly and sit up and sprawl my legs on the table.

"Severus, my boy." I hear Albus say and sigh. Why must he disturb me?

Nevertheless, I turn my face to greet him. He looks a bit different, not physically of course but his eyes. They are a bit different and I can't point out the change.

"I want you to meet someone, Severus." He speaks softly, as always and I look around. There is no one so I ask him, "Is that person invisible?"

Albus chuckles, his eyes sparkling behind his spectacles and mutters, "No no. Come on, Harry. I want you to meet your Uncle Severus."

I gape at him. I don't know anyone named Harry and Uncle Severus... though the name 'Harry' does ring a bell. Then a small boy peaks at Severus, his body hidden behind Albus's robes. His eyes are green.

My mouth falls open in shock. They belong to Lily but I had believed that Lily's child had either died that day or was with his relatives.

Oh yes! Now I remember. Harry Potter. The little boy walks out and stands beside Albus, his small hands clutching his robes and I can see Lily in him. Lily was just as shy as this child is as he looks at his shoes, peaking at me every now and then. But then, he doesn't look a day above four. How is this possible.

I look at Albus and ask him, "How old is he?"

"Five." Albus answers and I stare at the man, stunned beyond belief.

"But, he doesn't look more than four." I ask, my voice surprised. For once, my scotch lies forgotten on the table.

"His relatives... Petunia Dursley. You must know her. She was very unkind to him. It's not my place to reveal these things. He may tell you eventually by himself."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him, "What do you mean? Do have a seat Albus and you too, child." He is too thin and I call my elf, "Billy, please bring some tea and snacks for Albus and lunch for this child."

Harry looks at me, his green eyes startled and his hands clutching his trousers tightly.

"Thank You sir." He whispers in a small voice and doesn't expect me to answer, proceeding to sit beside Albus quietly.

"You are welcome." I reply and startled eyes focus on me again.

I want to ask some things from Albus but I can't remove my eyes from this child. He is sitting quietly, his hands folded neatly on his lap. Even Lily used to speak now and then but this small child is looking at his lap and is not saying anything at all.

"Billy. Please be quick." I call, my voice a bit loud. The child looks at me with wide eyes and I freeze because I can see fear in the green depths. All because I raised my voice a bit. I frown at him and he looks back at his lap.

Billy arrives and I speak, "Billy will you please place his lunch in front of him and give him a glass of water as well. Also, some juice and chocolate milk will be good for him."

"Yes, Master Severus."

This time Harry looks at him with cautious eyes.

"Help yourself." I say, my complete attention on this little child. I have never been too fond of children. Some are loud like Draco and some are too quiet like Harry but I can simply not remove my eyes from him.

The child looks at the plate in awe and starts eating slowly.

XXXX

Albus

I watch Severus quietly and it seems that I had been wrong. But I know that Severus will have days when he will be sad or frustrated and will perhaps take it out at Harry. I am afraid of that day and so I have decided to keep on visiting them frequently.

I clear my throat and sip my tea. Severus turns to look at me.

"So what is this supposed to mean Albus?" He says, his voice low and composed. He is peaking at Harry from the corner of his eyes. I know that he doesn't want to terrify the little child.

"As I told you, his relatives treated him badly and so I have decided to take his custody from them Severus. I am giving his custody to you." I say and Harry stops eating. His green eyes turn towards Severus and Severus blinks. He wants to refuse. I can see that and I think that he will refuse. Harry is James's son and Severus loathes James with a passion.

Yet again, Severus proves me wrong and closes his mouth. Harry is looking at the man with cautious eyes. The child has not been wanted by any adult in his life and he will not want Severus to despise him too.

Severus sighs heavily and nods, "Okay. Owl his custody papers to me. I will sign them. Does he know about his godfather and Lupin."

I am surprised. In fact I am so surprised that I stare at him. A few words and that's it. No questions. Perhaps he will yell later at me but I had expected him to refuse outrightly. Harry resumes his lunch, his lips upturned in a smile. My throat feels heavy when this happens because Harry wants such a little thing. He only wants acceptance and love that Petunia couldn't provide to him. How can a human being be so cruel? I know that I must tell Severus about the horcruxes but right now I can't, not while Harry is there. He must know about the horcrux that is residing inside Harry and I must destroy the others. There is no point in waiting until Harry has grown up. 

Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa can help me find them and then destroy them. They can be trusted and then we can search for Tom's wandering soul and destroy it while it is still weak and body-less.

Perhaps, this is going to work because I can see Severus look cautiously at Harry as the child continues eating. I don't think that Severus, himself is eating properly but he mutters, "There is more if you want. You just have to call Billy."

Harry looks silently at Severus and nods and then the child looks at me. His eyes hold so much trust and love that my throat feels heavy. This must be a dream come true for him.

I smile at the child and pat his head as he resumes his lunch again.

"You are different today. What have you done Albus?" Severus asks me and my back stiffens. Of course, he could tell. Severus is a very intelligent man. Of course, he can tell.

I look at him and mutter, "I will tell you later."

He nods, satisfied. Being honest is the best way out with Severus. He will wait until I confess by myself. If I had lied to him, he would not have stopped asking me.

"So, I will take my leave Severus. There is one last thing i must tell you. They have told him that he is a freak and that magic is unnatural and wrong. He doesn't own a wand. He doesn't know anything about magic at all." I say and Harry gets up. He extends his hands towards me and I kneel in front of him.

The child wraps his little arms around my neck and I can't remember any child embracing me like this except Ariana.

"Thank you grandpa Albus." He whispers and my eyes sting with unshed tears.

"You are most welcome my child. You are most welcome."

He pulls back and looks at me. I had not realized that the tears had fallen down until he wipes them away from my cheeks.

"You will visit, won't you?" The little boy asks shyly and I nod, "Yes and I will bring sweets for you."

"Thank you." He says and I get up. Severus is looking at fireplace but I know that he saw everything. Harry gets back to his lunch and I leave the mansion quietly. The next stop is the ministry of Magic. I have to file a petition for Sirius Black.

XXXX

Please review.


	5. Home

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_Home_ **

Harry

I love my new room. I have never had a room before and this is beautiful. It has blue curtains and a big bed. It also has a table and a personal bathroom and a wardrobe. The first time Billy had shown this room to me, I had been truly shocked. Billy says that she has been instructed to provide me four to five meals a day since I am much too skinny. She says that she can serve in my room but I ask her to serve it on the dining table with uncle Severus.

He never comes. It saddens me and I wonder why he never eats properly. He is always drinking something or eating something unhealthy. I mean, it's fine to eat junk food sometimes but I think that he must eat vegies too.

It has been a couple of days since I came here and I have seen him only twice.

Presently It's seven P.M. and he has not arrived yet.

"Master Harry, shall Billy serve dinner for you?" Billy asks. I like her. She dotes on me and I have never been doted upon.

"Please serve dinner for two. I will eat in Uncle Severus's room today." I reply politely and look at her. I always take care to talk politely since I hated it whenever aunt Petunia spoke harshly with me.

"Okay Master Harry. I will serve it right-away." She murmurs and I stand up. A moment later she appears and keeps the plates in my hands.

"I can carry them for you, Master Harry." She whispers and I shake my head, "No thank you. i will take them myself." before smiling a little at her.

Then I start walking towards Uncle Severus's room. I have never been to his room. I don't think that I am invited. He might get angry with me but I am going to risk it anyways.

I knock his door twice and he mumbles, "Come in."

I walk inside and find him sitting on his bed in his nightsuit. His eyes are looking funny and he grimaces at me.

"Your father stole her away from me and then- and then-" Uncle Severus says and I look at him in surprise. He has been drinking again and I know people say funny things when they drink.

"Please eat with me sir." I whisper softly and stand in front of him. He looks at me and makes a face, "I am not hungry. Go away."

I shake my head adamantly and whisper, "You have not eaten properly for two days. Please eat something." I don't like it when he is like this. I like it better when he is sober and is taking care of me. No one has ever cared for me and he does so I want him to be sober.

"Go. Go away." He slurs and I shake my head.

"GO AWAY." He shouts at me and I flinch in fear.

"Wait. I shouldn't have shouted at you." He mutters and looks at me before wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Billy." He calls and Billy appears, "Please bring my sobering potion." Billy nods and vanishes away. I stand there and look at him. He is holding his head as if it is hurting and I don't know what to do. So I just stand. Billy comes back and provides him the potion.

A few minutes later, he looks at me and stares silently. I look at my shoes.

"I am sorry." He murmurs and I look at him in surprise. No one has ever apologized to me for shouting.

"I just wanted to eat with you sir. You never come at the dining table. I wait for you." I whisper politely and he looks at me, his eyes surprised.

"You must eat vegetables. You never eat vegetables. You keep on drinking and you shouldn't drink so much. Please eat something." I continue, a bit afraid of his wrath.

XXXX

Severus

I am truly and absolutely shocked. Children always run away from me. This has to be the first, no actually second child because Draco is the first, who is asking me to eat proper food. He is so little and he is standing in front of me and he resembles Lily so much that something aches inside my belly.

"I only want you to eat with me." He says and I stare at him. Children are fussy and want things. This child only wants my presence and that surprises me. I am a bit ashamed too because the child wants such a small thing and I can't even give that to him.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always eat with Dudley and they don't want me to eat with them. Families eat together and so I want you to eat with me." He repeats his words with an explanation this time as if he expects me to refuse such a small request.

I have never met such a child before. He is still standing in front of me, his hands folded in front of him.

"They teach him how to eat with a fork and knife. They never teach such things to me. I wish you would teach me. I learn fast and I am not fussy. Dudley is so fussy. I will not create a fuss. I promise." He whispers and I breathe.

"Of course, I would eat with you. We will eat at the dining now onwards. Let's go. Billy will serve our dinner." I reply and gets up. I jump in surprise when a small hand holds my larger ones and then retreat hastily.

"Sorry." Harry says and backs off, his eyes wide and frightened. The child thinks that he has crossed a line and I wonder what exactly the Dursleys been doing to him.

Trying to hold an elder's hand is not a sin.

"I was only surprised. No need to be frightened of me Harry." I answer and extend my hand towards him. His little face lits up and he smiles before taking my hand.

Only Draco has held my hands like this but Draco has always been loved by his parents. This child has not been loved and I feel that he starving for affection and acceptance. I can feel the need radiating from his entire body.

I have never really had patience to deal with children but I think that I will have to be particularly patient with this one. He seems extraordinarily sensitive and introvert.

I am going to need both time and patience and attention to deal with him and I need to tell him about Lupin and Black as well. Perhaps Lupin will accept my apology once he comes over to meet Harry and perhaps I will finally have closure and a friend back. Perhaps Narcissa and Lucius will be able to help with Harry, seeing that Draco was introvert too, just an year back.

Yes that will be good. I will be able to rekindle my friendship with Lucius that way and help Harry at the same time.

As Harry drags me towards the dining, I look at a little smile that is I have brought on his face. My lips upturn into a very small smile too, as I watch him turn and beam happilly at me.

XXXX

Please review. Do you like Harry?


	6. Little Steps

**_Chapter-6_ **

**_Little Steps_ **

Harry

"Billy, where is he?" I ask the elf politely. I don't know how to address Mr. Severus. After dinner, he had vanished away and I went into his library after changing into my sleeping clothes. It's a pretty big library and I found this book there. It's called 'The tales of Beedle the Bard'. I started reading it but I couldn't understand some words.

I wish he would read it to me. Aunt Petunia always reads stories to Dudley. Sometimes I would hide in a corner and listen to her. I always fantasized about having someone who would read stories to me while I sleep.

"Master Severus is being angry Master Harry. You shouldn't disturb him." The elf squeaks, his voice trembling. I shake my head adamantly though, "Tell me where he is." Grandpa Albus said that Mr. Severus is not as bad as the Dursleys which implies that he would not hit Harry.

"But Master Harry-" She starts but I cut her off, "I want to ask something from him. Where is he?"

"In the practice room." The elf squeaks, "I will take you there."

I nod and follow her. This house is extremely beautiful and big and I have not seen everything yet. I tried to but then I came across the library and started looking at the books. I wonder if Mr. Severus will take me to shop. I don't have a lot of things to wear. Dudley's cast offs and a few old things of mine are all I own.

"Master Harry, this is the practice room." Billy squeaks and backs off. I knock but there is no response so I open the door slowly.

He is inside and he is shouting and bursting everything apart. He is using his wand. He told me what a wand is and he said that we will go to purchase a wand for me soon.

The room is a wreck and I stare at him, terrified for a few moments. i am just about to close the door when his eyes fall upon me and he breathes hard, his eyes red rimmed and furious. At this moment, I am sacred. Angry adults scare me. Uncle Vernon would always back hand me or throw punches on my forearm and back when he is angry. I don't want punishment. But still I don't flee. I don't want him to beat me. I want him to care for me and I want him to be my family. Everyone has a family and maybe Mr. Severus would love me eventually.

XXXX

Severus

I breathe to compose myself because the little child is standing at my door, looking small and vulnerable and so very terrified. He is scared of me at the present moment and I don't want him to be. It is amazing that despite of his fear, he doesn't flee. He is still standing at the entry way, looking at me with terrified green eyes. Before today, terrifying little children has not bothered me but now it does.

It's surprising that I don't want this little child to be terrified of me. He is Lily's son and I loved Lily, with all my heart. I have not fallen in love since then. For a short period of time, I had thought that I loved Lupin but I don't think so.

He is - he is just so small and vulnerable and something clenches inside me when his green eyes look at me with fear of being punished. It's going to be hard to make this child understand that I will never vent my fury at him, hard but important.

I breathe a couple of times and hold his gaze. As I breathe, I calm down and as I calm down, the terror recedes from his eyes. He seems like a little miracle. Before his arrival, everything had been normal. I would wake up and drink and then eat a bit of bread and then drink some more. Then I would wreck this room to vent out my fury. Then I would sleep and the cycle would repeat the next day. But he has arrived like a little miracle in my life and has turned everything upside down. 

Any other child would just stay away from me, seeing that I am not really a very easy man. But Harry has to find me and demand me to eat with him on the dining table and merlin only knows why he is here now. But somehow it pleases me. It is filling a hole that Lily's death had created and I am surprisingly terrified. I don't want to spoil this, whatever this is. I am not his father. I am only his guardian.

Someday, I will have to tell him that I was the one who had told Voldemort about the prophecy and I am terrified of that day. I am counting upon a little hope that Harry has inherited the forgiveness that Potter and Lily had in their hearts. I never knew that a child can change so many things. It's not like I have not been with a child before. Draco is a very exuberant and a loving child but Harry is somehow different. Harry is a lonely child and a complicated one too. I know that he has got it from Lily.

Lily was an extremely private person.    

"I will just leave sir." Harry mumbles softly and I murmur in an equally soft voice, "No. It's okay. Come inside." I have been missing Lily more then ever today. His green eyes remind me of her. He reminds me of my mistake. If I had been a bit matured, Harry would have had his parents.

The child walks cautiously towards me. The entire room is a wreck. Tables and chairs are broken and wood is scattered around me and suddenly I am ashamed of myself. I shouldn't be here wasting my energy on shouting senselessly, not when Harry needs my attention. 

He is just so small and I don't know. He is wearing his sleeping pajamas and is shuffling slowly towards me. His hands are hiding something behind him and I sit down on the floor before keeping my wand aside. There is something about this child that compels me to calm down. He stops when he reaches me and stares at his feet, mumbling something inaudible.

"Pardon." I says softly and suddenly my prior anger and frustration seem so pointless. 

"I want you to read me a bed time story. I found this book in the library. It seemed interesting." He mumbles softly and peaks at me, his green eyes impossibly innocent and soft. Of course I melt as soon he looks at me with those innocent eyes of his. How can I not when he only wants my attention. I mean, there are very few people who really need me and it seems that his child needs me more than anyone.

He kneels down on his knees and shows the book to me. It's 'The tales of Beedle the bard'. I decide to take him to a book shop so that he can purchase books of his choice. I am missing my godson at this moment too. It has been days since I met the child and I do miss his liveliness. It seems that I had been drowning till now and that someone as suddenly pulled my face out of the water.

"Aunt Petunia reads stories to Dudley at night. I have always wanted someone to read them to me too. Will you read them to me?" He whispers and looks at me.

I stare at the child, startled because he is asking me to be his parent, not directly of course but the intent is clear. 

I nod and he smiles. His lips upturn into a soft smile and I can feel myself smiling too because I want him to smile. I have never wanted to do this for any child except Draco and so it's a surprise because I am not a patient man. His green eyes sparkle and I stand up. He places his small hands in mine and I hold the book in my other hand.

Billy is standing in a corner, smiling at us, her eyes wide in surprise and I realize that I am as surprised as she is. 

XXXX

Draco

"Father." I stomp towards father and mutter loudly before crossing my arms and pouting at him. He ignores me and I mutter again, "Father. i want to see Uncle Severus. I miss him."

"He is not well Draco." Mother stays in father's place and I glare at her, "If you don't take me to meet him, I will run away."

Mother smiles at me and her eyes seem to sparkle as she leans down and picks me up in her lap and kisses my forehead.

"And where will you flee?" She asks me sweetly and I pout, my cheeks warm, "I don't know. Please take me to Uncle Severus."

She hugs me and I wrap my arms around her before settling in her lap.

"Lucius, he is Draco's godfather. You can't keep them away."Mother whispers and father sighs, "He is angry and might hurt him."

"He wouldn't hurt Draco. I am sure." Mother replies and I mumble, "He won't. He loves me."

"All right." Father finally mutters and I look at him, "All right, you stubborn brat. We are meeting your godfather. Go and get ready."

I pout again, before muttering, "I don't have anything to wear."

Suddenly, mother's arms tighten around me and she starts chuckling. Father is laughing too, not like mother of course.

Mother kisses my nose before muttering. "Come on, my darling son. I will chose something for you. You can convince your godfather to take you for shopping."

My eyes lit up at the thought and I jump out of her lap before holding her hand and dragging her towards my room. She laughs and father chuckles and I am so happy that the strange darkness that had seemed to envelope my home has vanished. I can almost imagine my father glaring at me and punishing me for being a bad boy. I stop for a second and turn around to look at my father to ensure that it was just my imagination. Father only smiles at me encouragingly and I smile back before running towards my room again.

XXXX


	7. Father

 

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Father_ **

Albus

It has been a couple of days since I have been trying to get a hold of Kingsley. Finally, Kingsley is back from France and I am currently sitting in front of him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, this is rather a strange wish. Three years have elapsed since his sentence. I mean- don't you think that you are-" Kingsley mutters blankly and I nod sadly, "Three years too late. I know and I regret it. I was not sure of his innocence but I have a proof of the same now."

"Proof as in?" He asks and I tap my fingers on the table, looking at him carefully, "Peter Petegrew is alive."

"What? You have got to be kidding me?" The man mutters and I shake my head, "No. I am not. They were difficult times and James and his friends learned animagus transformation under my guidance. I didn't want them to get registered. Peter's form is a rat and he is currently hiding in the Weasley household. I would request you to spare Sirius for being a unregistered Animagus. I will register his form as soon as he is out of azkaban. I found about Peter's survival today when I saw him in Percy's pocket. I didn't want to alert him so found it prudent to approach you directly."

I am not sorry for lying to him. It's not a complete lie. I knew that they were learning and I left books for them in the library too and being an animagus did help Sirius a lot.

"You really don't need to request, Headmaster Dumbledore. If that rat is alive then Sirius Black has already served a sentence that was not at all justified." Shacklebolt murmurs and stands up, "I will ask Head Auror Russet to take Peter in custody. I don't think that it will take long. Would you prefer waiting-" He starts and I interrupt him off with a kind smile, "I would rather prefer that you give orders to bring Sirius over here. I am worried about his health. He didn't even get time to mourn or bid his best friends a proper goodbye. I trust you and your aurors and I know that you would imprison Peter. I don't need to be there with you. You have been a good minister Kingsley. I trust your decisions."

"But, I should have got it investigated." Kingsley murmurs, his eyes eyes tired, "He was such a promising student. I knew that they were best friends."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that Peter was an animagus. If anyone is to be blamed, then it should be me and I would like to apologize to Sirius now." I whisper kindly and Kingsley nods, his eyes solemn, "I will give the instructions immediately."

He leaves and I stroke my beard. There will be two benefits of this. Peter won't be able to help Tom to gain a new body and Sirius will not waste his youth in prison. I need to tell them about the horcruxes. I also need to find a way to get rid of the horcrux inside Harry that does not require him to die.

I wonder whether the location of horcruxes is still the same. There is always a price to pay for changing the past like this. I wonder if this is the price I have to pay. I will need to investigate the locations again. I will trust Severus, Sirius and Remus this time though, perhaps Lucius and Narcissa too, this time and I will not hide things from them.

After I leave Sirius with Remus, I will have to visit Bellatrix Lestrange. She might know something about the horcruxes.

I sigh and look at the door, waiting for Sirius.

XXXX

Draco

"Draco." Mother yells at me but I ignore her and run all around the manor, calling for my godfather, "Uncle Severus. Uncle Severus."

"Draco, please don't run." Father calls me exasperatedly and I answer him, "But where is uncle Severus. Billy."

"Yes Master Draco." Billy appears and bows.

I pout at him, "Billy, where is Uncle Severus. I can't find him anywhere."

"I will take you to him, master Draco. Please follow Billy."

I follow him and father and mother follow me. Billy stops in front of a room. But it has always been empty so I am confused as to why uncle Severus will be here at night. Billy opens the door and vanishes. I enter inside with mother and father.

Uncle Severus is sitting on the bed and he is reading stories to someone who is laid down on his lap. My mouth opens in shock because no one is allowed to sleep on Uncle Severus's lap except me. Then who is this boy. He is sleeping. At least I think so. His eyes are closed.

XXXX

Severus

"Draco." I whisper, afraid that Draco would overreact on seeing Harry laid down on my lap. I have not met Draco in quite some time. Lucius and Narcissa are watching me with raised eyebrows. They are so surprised that they don't stop Draco from climbing the bed.

"Draco no." I mutter in alarm but the damage is already done. Draco has already shoved Harry away and has situated himself on Severus's lap instead, glaring at Harry with silver eyes.

"Who are you and why are you sleeping in my uncle's lap." The child asks and I slap my forehead. Harry is looking quite alarmed now. His green eyes are wide and his breath is growing erratic. Severus wonders if the child would cry. It's normal in such situations to cry, at least a little.

"Who are you?" Harry asks instead, his green eyes fixed on Draco. His posture is tense and Lucius is about to open his mouth but I shake my head quietly and direct them to sit. They comply with me, their eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"I am his godson." Draco mutters, his head high in arrogance, "Who are you?"

Harry doesn't reply to Draco. He turns his green eyes towards me, eyes that belong to Lily. I remember when I had quarreled with Lily, she had looked my with these eyes just when I had been about to leave. She had waited for me to stop. Today I wish that I had stopped.

He is waiting for me to answer. He is only a little child who wants a family and somehow he thinks that this grumpy potions master deserves a sweet child like him.

"Draco. You were way out of the line. Apologize." I address Draco who looks at me with wide eyes and whispers, "But I only asked-"

"You should have asked me. You pushed him away. Apologize-"

A very small and vulnerable voice interrupts me, "I am his son." and I stare at Harry. His cheeks are red and he is looking at his hands. Lucius and Narcissa seem as shocked as myself.

"Well, I am his godson. You can't keep me away from him. It will be very unfair." Says an arrogant voice. It's so easy for Draco to accept this without any questions. I wonder why but then I look at Draco who is sitting on my lap. His eyes are careful, guarded, as if he knows that he has to be careful with Harry.

But then Harry looks at Draco and Draco blinks, his eyes arrogant once again. When did Draco become so matured and that too at an age of five.

"I am not taking him away from you." Harry whispers, his eyes soft and continues, "I hate you. Don't talk to me."

I stare at Harry. The child crawls and places his head in my lap and closes his eyes, ignoring everyone in the room. He picks my hand and places it on his head and is asleep within a few seconds.

"I hate you too." Draco mumbles, his eyes narrowed in fury as he stares at Harry and I rub my forehead with my other hand.

"Draco. You were rude to him." Narcissa reprimands Draco and silver eyes of his godson turn towards me, ignoring his mother entirely.

"You won't meet me now that you have a new son." He mumbles, his silver eyes furious and I kiss his nose before replying, "Of course. I will. I have - not been well for the past few days. He came day before yesterday."

"I missed you." Draco says, his arms crossed and his lips pouting at me. He emphasized on the word missed and I can't help but laugh at his antics.

Lucius stares at me, his mouth open in shock when I do and Narcissa gasps. I am surprised too. I have not laughed in a long long time. My eyes fall on the innocent form of Harry Potter, the only son of my nemesis and best friend. He is truly a little miracle and I wonder what will happen when Lupin or Black come to claim him. After all, Black is his godfather. I won't be able to let him go. This time around I won't. 

"We must talk Severus." My old friend mutters and I sigh before kissing Draco's little, arrogant nose again, "I know. We really must."

Draco's little face lits up and he places his cheeks on my chest before going to sleep. I realize that I don't really mind this and that after a very long time, I am really happy.

XXXX

Please review


	8. Godfather returns

 

**_Chapter-8_ **

**_Godfather returns_ **

Severus

I should have known that fate will somehow conspire to shatter the little peace I had gained. Trouble came in the form of Sirius Black, the bloody bane of my existence. Earlier, I had just loathed the man but the hatred I feel for him when he arrives with Albus on my doorstep is shocking.

Albus is wearing an utterly helpless expression. I can't hold this over him. He must have been torn between right and wrong. Black is Harry's godfather and he has a right to know about his godson's whereabouts.

I had expected him to snatch Harry away from me. I had expected to be left alone once again. What happened was beyond anything I had imagined though.

Draco had left with his parents with a promise to come again tomorrow and be good to Harry. I was tired so I told Lucius and Narcissa that I would tell everything to them tomorrow. After tucking Harry inside the blankets and giving a good night kiss to him... a good night kiss that he had requested with large and innocent eyes, I retreated to my own room.

A sudden shout woke me up and I sat straight, my heart pounding and my eyes wide. The first thought that came into my mind was that death eaters had ambushed his manor to capture Harry. But then he realized that no one except Albus or the Malfoys knew about the exact location of this manor, not even Lupin.

"Master Severus." Billy squeaked and her sudden arrival startled me, "Master Severus. Mr. Black is being in the sitting room with Mr. Albus. He is being shouting for Master Harry."

Now, here I am, standing in my sitting room, in front of a crazed looking Black. His eyes are swollen and his cheeks are sunken, not surprising seeing that he was in Azkaban. Dementors tend to have this effect on wizard-kind.

"Where is my godson Snape?" He snarls at me, his hands clenched into fists and I freeze, my heart beats suddenly growing erratic. I realize with a jerk that I don't want that little child to leave. I realize that I need him as much as he needs me and I also realize that I can be civil to Black if that is what is needed to keep Harry here.

"Black, we can talk in a civil manner. Please have a seat." I point my hands towards the couches and Black growls at me, "I will not be civil. Harry. Where is he? HARRY. HARRY. YOUR GODFATHER HAS RETURNED. WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouts and my heart starts sinking. Of course Harry must have heard this idiot's voice.

Of course-

"Who is it?" A small and sleepy voice whispers from the stairs and I turn around, sweat grazing my cheeks. Black would tell Harry that I had told the dark lord about the prophecy. I just know that he will and Harry will hate me and then he will leave me like Lily did, like everyone does.

XXXX

Harry

I was having a very irritating dream about Malfoy. He was stomping around my room and was singing loudly in his stupid voice to frustrate me and I tried to stop him but he won't stop and I was so angry in my dream. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid voice. I hate him. He had the gall to shove me off from Mr. Severus's lap.

"HARRY. HARRY. YOUR GODFATHER HAS RETURNED. WHERE ARE YOU?" I sit up, shocked to hear my name called. My head is aching and I am really really angry now. It's not morning and I want to sleep.

"HARRY." The voice comes again and I yawn before getting out of the bed. Why would anyone shout so loudly. I am on the first floor, not on moon.

I walk slowly towards the stairs and walk down lazily.

When I am on the last stair, I look around and find uncle Albus standing with a shaggy looking man. He has brown eyes and is looking at me. His face is dirty, as if he has not washed it since many days. 

"Who is it?" I ask and Mr. Severus turns towards me. He is looking scared and I smile at him. But he doesn't. He keeps on looking at me with slightly scared eyes so I frown at him.

"Harry. Harry. My godson." The crazy man walks towards me and hugs me tightly. I pull away, alarmed and mutter, "Who are you? Who is he sir?"

But Mr. Severus doesn't answer. I know that Uncle Albus asked me to address him as Uncle Severus but I want to address him as my father which I can't so I call him sir.

"I am your godfather Harry." He whispers frantically and I stare at him before backing further away, "Where were you for the past three years?"

XXXX

Severus

Black is still knelt in front of Harry. I almost pity the man. Harry backs off until his hands touch my pajamas.

"I was - was in the prison Harry. I have come to take you home with me." Black whispers and Harry's hands clench on my pajamas. His green eyes narrow and I know that Harry won't leave. In fact I am pretty sure that Harry won't even talk to Black.

"No. I am not going with you. This is my home." Harry speaks firmly and looks at me. I nod at the child to reassure him.

"HOME." Black yells and jumps on his feet. Albus is looking at everything silently but his eyes are concerned.

"This is not your home Harry. This man is responsible for your parents's death." Black hisses and takes a step forward. Harry's back turns stiff and Black continues, "He told Voldemort about that prophecy. Have you told him about that Snape. Have you?" He is glaring at me and I turn around before walking towards the couch in front of my fireplace and sitting on it.

XXXX

Harry

I freeze where I am, not knowing what to think. Mr. Severus is not denying what this crazy man is saying and I really don't know what to do. I don't know what a prophecy is. But this man says that my mum and dad dies because of Mr. Severus. That can't be true, can it. Mr. Severus is a god man.

Fortunately, Uncle Albus comes to my rescue and walks towards me, his eyes kind. 

He kneels in front of me and murmurs, his kind eyes looking into mine, "He didn't know the meaning of that prophecy. He was misled by a very bad man. Your mother was his best friend Harry. He has still not forgiven himself."

"But did they die because he told the pro- prophecy to the bad man?" I ask softly and uncle Albus looks at me for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes. But you have to understand Harry that sometimes people commit mistakes and you must forgive them if they regret the mistakes. Do you think that Severus is a bad man Harry? Do you hate him? Do you think that he wanted to murder your parents, his best friend. You have two options. Either you can forgive Severus and he can finally move on or you can hate him for committing a mistake and he will keep on punishing himself."

XXXX

Severus

I look at Harry from the corner of my eyes to know his reaction because surely he hates me now. I really, really despise Black more than anyone at the present moment. The man's lips are twisted in glee as he looks at Harry, clearly expecting him to agree.

"No. He cares for me and reads stories to me and today he was so angry but when I entered the practice room, he didn't scold me." The words reach my ears and I stare at the child. He is standing in front of Albus in his pajamas. His hair is as unmanageable as Potter's. I had thought that it was the end of his speech but then he continues in a very nasty voice, "I hate this man. Take him away from here."

My mouth falls open in utter shock and Black stumbles and falls on his arse, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"But Harry-" Albus starts, clearly shocked but Harry shakes his head stubbornly, "No. I hate him, Uncle Albus."

"Harry-" Albus tries again but Harry turns around and runs straight towards me. He stands in front of my knees and looks at me. His small hands reach my cheeks and only then I realize that tears are streaming down my eyes.

He wipes my tears with both his hands and whispers, "I forgive you. Please forgive yourself now. I will live with you and you can move on." His green eyes are wide and so are mine. That a small child can be so very matured is a shock. He wipes my cheeks again and whispers, "Mum has forgiven you too. I can just tell."

I miss her so much. His eyes- they are her eyes and I can almost imagine her telling me that she has forgiven me and that we can be best friends again.

"Don't be sad." He whispers and places his small hands on my knees. His eyes are focused on my face as he whispers, "I don't want you to be sad. I will never leave you. Please don't be sad. I forgive you."

I take a long breathe before wiping my tears, I try to smile but can't. I miss her so much. I loved her, with all my heart and soul. I had never wanted them to die. Eventually, I would have accepted that she chose James over me. I didn't want them to die.

"Harry, please listen to me." Black murmurs out of nowhere and grasps Harry's shoulders. I am surprised when Harry spins around and pushes Black away before clenching his hands and snapping at the man, his green eyes blazing, "I hate you. You tried to take me away from him."

"Harry, he is not himself right now. Azkaban is a terrible place-" I start and it's surprising because I loath Black. But, if Harry can be a better person and forgive me, then I can try too. They are Potter's best friends and have a right to know Harry.

But then Harry turns towards me and leans forward. I am startled when he looks into me eyes, his eyes wide and adamant, as adamant as Lily's.

"I hate him. I don't want to talk to him. I want him gone." He says forcefully and I look calmly at him because I don't want him to hate his godfather. That had never been my intention.

"I don't want him gone yet." I mutter and Black's eyes turn huge at my statement. Albus is smiling though.

"Why?" Harry asks petulantly,"He tried to take me away from you and I  _hate_  him." The child emphasizes on the word 'hate' and I wonder if he will start hating everyone who tries to separate us.

"He is tired and hungry and he is not well. His mind is disturbed Harry. He doesn't behave like this normally. He doesn't want to hurt you. Azkaban is a very bad place. He will get better within a few days and he is your godfather. I can't snatch this right away from him. This is not how we should treat our guests. I want you to apologize to him for pushing him away so rudely." I ask him in a stern tone, the tone that terrifies all kids.

Harry's scowl should surprise me but it doesn't. He is rather a very exceptional child, much like Draco.

"I won't." Harry mutters petulantly and I shake my head, my arms crossed, "You must. You were rude and disrespectful."

"Okay." Harry finally mutters and walks towards Black. Black is still stunned speechless.

"I am sorry." Harry whispers flatly and then walks back towards me.

"I shall take my leave then, Severus." Albus whispers and I nod at him. Albus nods at Black and then leaves silently. Harry holds my hand and pulls me up, muttering adorably, "I am feeling sleepy. I want to sleep."

"Harry." I mutter exasperatedly. The child has to drag me by hand everywhere.

"I want to sleep." He mutters defensively and I ruffle his hair, "Okay. Black, feel free to use one of the guest rooms in the manor. Billy will guide you. Do prepare something nice for Black, Billy."

"Yes Master." Billy replies obidiently. 

Black doesn't reply, staring at me with stunned eyes as Harry drags me towards the stairs, grumbling about people who don't let him sleep.

Belatedly, I realize that I have finally started forgiving mysielf for betraying my best friend.

XXXX

Please review


	9. Forgive him

 

**_Chapter-9_ **

**_Forgive him_ **

Severus

Today morning I realized that Harry likes sleeping in my lap. It was a strange realization since Draco is a very exuberant child. He doesn't like sleeping much. I had often wondered in the past about this. I had thought that it would be irritating to be compelled to accommodate a child when you are working.

It is nice though. I have always been an early riser. Although, Albus and Black disturbed my sleep, I still woke up quite early. Unlike other days, I went for jogging today. Billy was as surprised as I was. After a very long time, I want to go out, whether it's for jogging or for shopping with Harry. I want to start brewing too and for that I want to bring ingredients so that's another reason I want to go out.

Harry would like Diagon alley. All the kids do. I am sure Harry would love quidditch. He loves story books too. There are so many things I want to show to Harry. There are so many places I want to show to him.

After jogging, I retreated to my study to make a catalog of ingredients I would need to stock. I decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley today after breakfast.

I was sitting, noting down the ingredients on the parchment when the door opened and in came a very sleepy Harry, his small fists rubbing his eyes, dressed in white pajamas.

I place the quill inside the ink box and look at him. A smile stretches on my lips. This happens often these days. Smiling doesn't seem to be a chore now.

Eyes still half closed, Harry walks towards me and I push my chair back, wondering what the child wants. When he stands in front of me, his eyes drooping and his small hands extended towards me, I am extremely surprised.

I pick him up and place him on my lap before spelling my chair close to the table. Harry's head rests on my chest and he falls asleep.

I stare at him for a few moments. Who would have known that a child would change my life.

I resume making my list and a knock on the door interrupts me. Harry is asleep and I am sure that it is Black. I wish that he will be civil. I don't need him to infuriate the little boy again.

"Come in." I murmur and the door opens. Black comes in. He has bathed and I notice that he cleans up well. There are dark circles under his eyes but that is not a surprise.

I am surprised that he is still sane. Azkaban destroys even the strongest wizards.

Surprisingly, he doesn't shout or fight with me. As soon as he notices Harry sitting in my lap, he tiptoes very quietly towards me.

Again I expect him to shout at me or snap something but he only looks at the little child in my lap with longing eyes.

He continues watching for a while. I stop staring at him and resume my work.

"The thought of him still alive kept me sane at Azkaban." He murmurs after a few moments. I look at him after placing my quill on the parchment.

His eyes are on Harry as he continues, "Albus told me all about the Dursleys. I wasn't quite normal last night. I didn't mean to come upon him as a mad man who wants to take him away from the only man who treated him like a human being."

I still don't speak. For the first time, I am having a civil conversation with this man. Before today, I had never known that he could even talk like a sane being.

"I want to be his Godfather now. I want to be there for him." He continues and I realize that Harry had woken up. His eyes are closed but he is very much awake.

"I want him to know Lupin and you and the Weasleys as well." I murmur and wait for Harry to wake up.

"But he doesn't like me." Black mutters and I look at him, "He is a child. He will forget last night if you behave like a godfather must."

At this Harry does wake up as I had expected and looks at me with adamant eyes.

Black looks alarmed and I shake my head at him, waiting for the child to say something.

"I don't like him. He must leave." This is the first thing Harry says and I look at him, "He is not taking you away and he is your godfather. Noone is taking you away from me. He loves you. You heard that the thought of you being alive kept him alive and sane in that prison, didn't you. You have to learn to forgive people and give them a chance. He doesn't hate you and he was your father's best friend. "

The silence is deafening. Black is staring at me in shock. I am surprised at myself but I guess it is all for this child. He should know Potter's best friends and the Weasleys as well.

I am sure that he doesn't have friends. I want him to have friends. It is important.

"You - you don't love me. I know you don't. You want me to go away. I will not go away. I won't." The child mutters petulantly and isn't he just so adorable.

Black stays thankfully quiet and I embrace the child before murmuring, "I will never ask you to leave. You need not worry about that."

I can't say that I love him, not in front of anyone so I whisper in his ear in a low voice, "I do love you."

The way Harry's face lits up is priceless, as is the way Black's eyes widen and jaw falls down. I scowl at him because it means that he heard.

A moment later, Harry pulls back from my arms and looks at me.

"Now I want you to give a tour of your house to Black. He will be staying here after all." I mutter and Harry is about to make an excuse but then I shake my head adamantly.

The child sighs and hugs me for last time before getting off and walking towards the door.

Black is about to thank me but I look coldly at him, "I am not doing this for you. This is for Harry. Please leave me alone."

The hatred is still lurking deep inside my heart. How can I forget that he mocked me and insulted me throughout my youth at Hogwarts.

He is about to apologize. It's obvious but I dismiss him, "Leave. He is waiting for you outside."

Black sighs before leaving me alone finally.

XXXX

Please review


	10. Reconciling

_**Chapter-10** _

_**Reconciling** _

Draco

I tiptoe towards father's study. Father is busy organizing his schedule for taking lectures at Hogwarts and I don't want to disturb him. Very slowly, I open the door and I open it only a bit and peak inside, biting my lip. Father is working and I am about to close the door back and leave when father suddenly looks towards me, startled. It's quite late and a day has passed since I visited uncle Severus and Potter and I already want to visit them- I mean uncle Severus again.

"Draco, you are awake." Father asks, leaning a bit to look at me. I shuffle inside his study and look at my feet, my fingers entwined at my back. I hadn't wanted to disturb father so I apologize, "I am sorry father. I didn't want to disturb you."

I can almost imagine father glaring at me and scolding me for disturbing his peace. But father only walks towards me and kneels in front of me, murmuring, "You are not disturbing me. You never do. What's the matter?"

I am surprised at this. Sometimes, it feels like there are two versions of my father. One who is glaring but he is only in my mind and the other one who is smiling at me and is knelt in front me right now. I wrap my arms around father's neck and father picks me up.

"I want to visit Po- uncle Severus." I stick my tongue out of my lips in alarm and look at him with wide eyes, expecting him to scold me because Malfoys can't befriend Potters but father only chuckles and taps my nose before murmuring, "Okay, we will visit, Po-uncle Severus tomorrow morning after breakfast."

I turn red and then beam at him and hug him tightly before murmuring, "I love you father." A few moments later, father wraps his arms around me and I place my head on his shoulders, subsequently falling asleep.

XXXX

"Draco darling. Wake up. It's morning." Mother kisses my nose and I whine, "I want to sleep moooother."

"So you don't want to visit Potter today. Okay, then you can sleep. I am going to Pansy's house house to meet her mother and father is going to Diagen Alley."

I shoot up, my eyes alarmed only to find my mother laughing at me.

"Mother. You are sooooo mean. I want to meet Uncle Severus, not stupid Potter." I murmur and rub my eyes. She chuckles and I place my head in her lap, "Please let me sleep. Only a little a bit more." Mother starts stroking my hair and I don't even realize when I drift into sleep once again.

When I wake up, mother is still there and I am still sleeping on her lap. The only difference is that she is reading a book, her back against the head board of my bed.

I get up and rub my eyes. Her eyes fall upon me and she grins, "Come on. Let's have breakfast. Father must be waiting for us." I grin back at her and she mutters, "Go and take bath and I will take out some clothes for you."

"Okay mother." I murmur and walk towards my bathroom. I am really excited to visit Po- nooooo uncle Severus today. I am not excited to meet Potter. He is mad and he hates me. So... I want to meet Uncle Severus, not Potter. It's just that his eyes are so green and they are always changing. Sometimes they sparkle and smile and sometimes they become sad. I only like them when they smile but no, I am not going _to meet Potter_.

But I do wonder why he is uncle Severus's son now and if we can be friends.

I exit my bathroom and stomp towards the dining table after getting dressed.

"Why does he hate me mother?" I whine after sitting on my chair. Mother and father laugh when I pout at them. I don't understand why he hates me and they are laughing so I glare at them.

"I am not going to meet him. I am going to meet uncle Severus only." I mutter defensively after glaring at them again.

"Of course darling." Mother mutters, though I can see that she is still laughing.

"Yes Draco... only uncle Severus." Father mutters and then starts chuckling just like mother.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I grumble and they only chuckle some more. So I just start eating my breakfast. Grown ups are complicated and I don't understand why they are laughing at me when I am  _not_  going to meet  _Potter_. I want to meet Uncle Severus. Potter is stupid and he hates me.

XXXX

Harry

"Why must you stay here?" I grumble at Mr. Black who is presently sitting in front of me on the dining table. We are waiting for father.

So I have decided to call him father now. I did tell the Malfoys that he is my father and he didn't scold me so maybe he doesn't have any problem with it.

"I won't- won't take you away from Snivellus- I mean Snape." He whispers and I look at him before glaring at him, "He has a name. Why did you call him by that name. I hate you. He is so good and he doesn't scold me and he reads me stories at night. He said that we will go for shopping today. He eats with me at the dining table and he said that he loves me. No-one has ever said that they love me."

I stop speaking because Mr. Black's eyes are suddenly growing very sad. I don't want to make anyone sad so I try to soothe him by murmuring, "Okay maybe I don't hate you but please don't call him bad names. I really love him. He is very nice."

He looks at me and his eyes are still sad so I murmur, "Don't be sad please. I really don't hate you."

"Okay." He murmurs and lowers his head to look at his plate.

"What happened?" I ask him, wondering why he is still sad. He stays quiet for a few moments and then he looks at me, "I miss your father sometimes. You resemble him so much."

My ears perk at this. No-one has ever told me about my parents.

"Will you tell me about him?" I lean forward and ask him, excited to hear more. He nods and grins, "Snape was your mother's best friend. He knew her very well. Probably still misses her, poor chap. Do ask him about her."

I nod and finally father appears. I smile brightly at him, "Mr. Black-"

"Call me uncle Sirius." He says and I smile at him before turning towards father, "Father, uncle Sirius promised to tell me about my dad."

I turn back towards my plate and realize that the word 'father' slipped my mouth by mistake. I look at him and he stares at me. I don't understand what his eyes hold and he doesn't say anything at all. I wonder if anyone has ever called him father. A few moments later, he shakes his head and starts serving breakfast for me quietly.

I look at his eyes and then at his hands. His fingers are trembling just a bit and he is not looking into my eyes. So I guess that he likes it when I call him father though uncle Sirius is sad. I wonder why and decide to ask him later about it.

We eat silently and father asks me so many times as to whether I want something else to eat that I am amazed. Uncle Sirius stays silent most of the time though. I realize that after a very long time, I am truly happy.

"GODFATHER." Of course, that's until I hear him squeal. Mr. high and mighty Draco Malfoy. I hate him. He is a git.

"Why must Malfoy come here father. He will try to take you away from me." I whine at father. Instead of answering me, he rubs his forehead and uncle Sirius starts laughing.

I don't understand why he is laughing so I ask him, "Why are you laughing? He is a git and he shoved me away from father'slap yesterday. I hate him."

Uncle Sirius only laughs harder and father drops his head on the table as Malfoy reaches them and scowls at me before muttering, "Why must he always look at me as if this is only his house, uncle Severus."

"MALFOY, I HATE YOU." I yell at him after glaring for a couple of minutes and he cuts me off with a shout, "SHUT UP POTTER."

XXXX

Please review.


	11. Friend

_ **Chapter-11** _

_ **Friend** _

**Severus**

"I don't want him to come with us." Harry whispers. I take a sip of my tea and place the cup on the table before looking at him. He is looking quite serious. He is not like one of those fussy kids who can be manipulated into listening to their parents. I can understand his bent of mind. For him, elders are either like Dursleys or they are not. There is no middle path. If I try to convince him to let Draco come with us right now, he might be convinced but he won't want it and there is where the problem lies. I don't want him to be forced into agreeing.

I know that I will have to try to make him understand that everyone is not like his horrible relatives. I also know that it will take time. For a five year old, he is too matured and way too stubborn.

So I ask, "Why" and he looks at his empty plate while tracing randoms on the table top.

"The Dursleys always went places with Dudley. They called it their family trip and I wasn't their family." He says and doesn't continue speaking.

"He is my godson." I murmur because I love Draco. I have always treated him like my own son, "He is family."

"He tries to snatch you away from me. In the morning, he said that you don't love me, that you love just him." He whispers and I roll my eyes in exasperation. Must Draco be so mischievous.

"Draco is a very naughty child Harry. You mustn't believe every word he says. He likes a good laugh, he does and he likes getting under your skin. He has never had many friends. He is just playing with you. He doesn't have anyone else to play with. Maybe, he wants to be your friend." I mutter and the boy looks at me with narrowed eyes. I have this strong urge to laugh. He is looking at me with pursed lips and utterly utterly irritated eyes.

"It doesn't look like he wants to be my friend. He keeps on teasing me."

"Yes, he seems to like teasing you. You look cute when you are angry." I murmur and Harry leans forward to glare at me. He is so adorable that I can't control myself from smiling. Draco had had a fight with Harry in the morning and the blond had run off to his home via floo, his face red with fury. I am pretty sure that he will come back. In fact, I am quite surprised that he has still not returned.

"He-" Harry starts and as if on cue I hear a loud, "Wait littlest Malfoy. Don't run. You will fall down." The voice belongs to Black who seems pretty tired from the sounds of it. I wonder when he returned. Last I knew, he had gone to meet Lupin. I was so very sure that the werewolf would come to meet Harry.

"No, I am going to pay him back for hating me. Stupid Potter." Draco squeals and bursts inside, a bucket of... oh my sweet merlin, the bucket contains ice and although it's a very small bucket, it contains a lot of ice cubes.

**Draco**

"Draco, wait." Uncle Severus almost yells at me. Actually, he is hissing but this is the way he yells. So there. I ignore him though and run towards Potter who is standing beside his chair and is glaring at me with his irritating green, green eyes.

"I am not stupid." He snaps at me and I do what I had come to do. I lift the bucket above his head and before he can run away, I turn it over. The ice cubes slip inside his shirt and he squeals. I start laughing at him. Uncle Severus is grumbling something and Uncle Sirius is laughing hard. Mother told me that she is Uncle Sirius's cousin and that he is my family. I like him. He is very interesting.

Potter is an idiot. I hate him, well not really hate him, but he is so... so mean.

"You- " Potter is shivering from cold. I am so pleased myself that I laugh smugly at him. But then the git picks up some ice cubes and puts them inside my shirt and I squeal too. They are so cold.

"You git." I hiss at him and move to strangle him but he sticks his tongue out at me and starts running away.

"Potter. Just you wait." I scream and he screams back, "Go away."

I follow him as he climbs the stairs, yelling, "Potter." to which he gives no reply.

Then my eyes happen to fall on his left foot which is about to land on big ice cube which is on the edge of the fourth stair and I scream, "Potter, wait, you will fall down."

But by then it is too late. His feet slip and he stumbles down the stairs.

"Uncle Severus. Uncle Sirius." I scream while running towards him. He is on the floor now, his foot twisted weirdly and he is groaning from pain. Tears stream down my eyes and I kneel down beside him.

"Potter- Harry." I murmur and he looks at me, his eyes pained. I wonder why he is not crying. He must be in a lot of pain.

"I am so sorry." I whimper and he shakes his head, "It- it's okay. It was my fault."

His voice is breaking and his foot seems broken. I stare at him, wondering why he isn't crying.

"HARRY." I jump in surprise when uncle Severus yells in alarm and Uncle Sirius murmurs, "Damn. His foot has broken."

I starts sobbing, staring into Harry's eyes.

"I had just wanted to play with you. I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry." I murmur and Harry looks at me, his eyes surprised. Green eyes flicker towards Uncle Severus and then towards me again. He looks quietly at me as Uncle Severus picks him up.

"It's okay. I am used to it. Dudley and Uncle Vernon pushed me off the stairs all the time. It doesn't pain so much." He murmurs and I follow them, staring at Uncle Severus's stiff back. Uncle Sirius has frozen at the bottom stair, though.

I nudge his leg, "Why did he say the he was pushed off the stairs all the time?" I ask him and he looks at me. I wait for his answer but he doesn't say anything. I nudge his leg again, "Tell me. Dad and mum never pushed me off the stairs. Why did they push him. He is nice."

He still doesn't answer.

"Uncle Sirius." I press urgently and he bends down to take me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and look at him. He is staring straight ahead as we climb the stairs. I can't see any tears falling down his eyes but his eyes are wet. I don't speak until we have climbed the last stair.

"Uncle Sirius." I murmur and place my hands on his cheeks before turning his face towards me. His eyes look so sad. I don't want him to be sad. I really like him. He is so interesting and he plays with me.

"Why are you sad?" I ask. He doesn't reply. Maybe it is something related to grown ups.

"I didn't want to hurt him. I am so sorry." I apologize and he shakes his head before murmuring softly, "So am I Draco. So am I."

I don't think that he is going to explain himself so I just wrap my hands around his neck and let him carry me to Harry's room.

XXXX

Please review


End file.
